


Player - Continue

by readertra_unicorns



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Multi, OC is Definitely Not Me Though, Player in Game, Psychological Horror, Self-Insert, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Unwilling Protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readertra_unicorns/pseuds/readertra_unicorns
Summary: Enter Player. You are filled with d    E t 3 r M 1 n     A T! 0         nSystem Error.SEARCHING...File Found: LOAD





	1. File Found. Loading...

## File Found. Loading... 

...

The long corridor shimmered in the bright sunlight as their footsteps echoed the corridor. The light basked the thick white pillars that lined the hall on either side, creating shadows between them where the light could not reach. The tiles were arranged in a checkerboard pattern of yellow and white all the way down the floor, leading to a single intricately bordered doorway. Chirping and the rustling of the golden flower beds that draped the environment outside could be heard from the windows on the left.

I wondered how birds got so far into the Underground. Had they traveled all the way from the hole at the top of Mt. Ebott to the castle gardens? Or perhaps they are the descendants of those who became trapped in the Underground, never truly being able to spread their wings in open air. Ironic then, that the windows were decorated with the winged circle, the angel symbol I had seen so often associated with the prophecy and the Underground, the Delta Runes.

Inside the corridor felt cold.

I "stood" next to Frisk… no by now it was Chara. Frisk was gone, and I caused it. Or perhaps by my actions the child had never been. It was better this way, I didn't want them here, I couldn't deal with that guilt. Not to mention Chara was far more able in its abilities then Frisk for this path.

There was an unnatural smile on its face that didn't waver, it too seemed to know what would come next, though whether that was through me or by some other means I didn't know. Didn't want to. It seemed to have a spring in its steps and as we walked down the corridor, their smile shifted into a maniacal grin. The sight sent horrid shivers down my spine.

What had I done? Was this really the only way forward? It wasn't too late…

_The comedian_

My attention snapped back to the corridor and sure enough the white shirted, blue jacketed skeleton had materialized in front of us. He was wearing his grey sandals and grey basketball shorts as per usual, with his phalanges in his jacket pockets, posture relaxed. I hadn't noticed anything notifying me of his appearance, he was just suddenly there. We stopped a ways before him, the light seemed to dance around his presence not even touching him.

Sans… he was holding his normal grin, his eyes appeared on the surface to be cheerful, like he was about to roll off some puns he'd been working on, or ask us if we wanted to hang out at Grillby's.

Deep within his eyes though, I saw a pulsing hatred. A hatred at what Frisk has done. At what Chara has done…. At what I'd done.

"heya. you've been busy, huh?" Chara didn't respond verbally, she never did, no she relished in others discomfort.

"..." Sans white iris turned away from Chara when she didn't respond.

"so, i've got a question for ya." He closed his eyes.

"do you think even the worst person can change? that everybody can be a good person, if they just try?" He asked with a deep sincerity, as if he was asking the question not only to us, but to himself as well.

Chara's smile became a cruel smirk and she took a step towards Sans. My throat tightened and a nausea began to build in my stomach again.

"heh…" He chuckled. He opened his eyes, not looking at Chara again. "all right," he said with a reserved finality, closing his eyes once more. "well, here's a better question."

**"D O  Y O U  W A N N A  H A V E  A  B A D  T I M E  ?"**

His voice was echoing, demonic, and his eyes… they were black voids. The constriction around me seemed to get worse as my breath trembled and my legs began to shake. I couldn't look away from the look of destruction in his eyes.

Sans eyes narrowed. "'cause if you take another step forward… you are REALLY not going to like what happens next." Chara hesitated.

Was this really the path I wanted to take? Maybe… maybe I could talk to Sans, explain the situation to him. Maybe he could help me. I could reset, everyone would be okay again, we could all be friends, and they could help me. It could be like none of this ever happened.

…

No.

~~_This was the only way._ ~~

~~_It's a game, the paths to take are limited. Predetermined._ ~~

~~_This is the only path of power_ ~~

~~_Of Strength_ ~~

~~_Of True Determination_ ~~

~~The inky feeling welled up within me, and I felt dirty.~~

~~_They weren't real anyway. Just characters, who cared if they died?_ ~~

~~_Just play again._ ~~

~~_Until the intended results are achieved and victory over the enemies is grasped._ ~~

Chara took another step forward, and this time I felt our souls connect in unison in the decision.

"welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises." Sans sighed and shook his head. The tell-tale feeling came from the soul, our shared soul in this world, and my awareness of the rest of the world darkened until there was only the game battle options and arena with Sans figure losing color. It gave distance, and distance brought me comfort from the sins crawling up my back.

Just a game, I reminded myself.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these kids like... ( **ERROR: CANNOT LOAD** )"

Yes, kids like- Wait...

**"S H O U L D  B E  B U R N I N G  I N  H E L L "**

His left eye burst into blue flames as he brought out his left hand, commanding giant bones that sprouted from the ground towards us at speeds that were impossible to dodge. I could do nothing but quickly command the soul away from the unexpected attack, as the bones created a wall separating me and Chara. My head snapped back towards Sans just as five large floating dragon heads opened wide letting out beams of energy on either side of the barrier. I jumped to my right, rolling into where I was sure the pillars were located as the heat blast behind me continued, pushing me out of the battle system. When it finally ended I opened my eyes and coughed out the dust and debris that had lodged itself into my throat from the blast. Slowly, I got back up, leaning against the pillar for support. My heart was pounding and adrenaline pumped through my veins. My legs were only lightly scraped, but it was fear that was making me weak. Pushing it down, I managed to walk back into the corridor.

The bone barrier was destroyed, and on the other side was charred ash and a pair of shoes.

Shoes that still had the tattered remains of feet, blackened muscle and sinew hanging onto threads of bone, most of the blood dry due to the extreme heat of the blast itself. The smell. Charred flesh and burning ash, small pieces of cotton clothing still falling onto the floor cindered.

LOAD. I needed to LOAD the SAVE.

I tried to pull up the system command, when suddenly a circle of blue flames circled around me and out sprung an interlocking array of bones that curled around the top.

A cage.

My focus immediately went to Sans. He still only had a single hand out and his left eye was a raging blue flame.

His focus was directly on me. He... was  _looking_  at me?

I hesitated.

A sudden weight pushed me to the floor, like gravity had pulled a switch making it impossible for my body to move anywhere but down. I let out a surprised yelp as my breath was knocked out of me, being crushed into the floor. The pressure was located in my chest pulling me impossibly close to the floor, to the point I thought my ribs were going to break. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move!

"heh,now I see ya. and considering...( **ERROR: CANNOT LOAD** )" I heard footsteps approach the cage. I wanted to scream, growl, rip his fucking spine out and watch him bleed. This  _hurt._

"bet you didnt expect that." I managed to move my head enough for Sans to be in my vision. His pupils were gone again and the fact I couldn't tell if he was exactly looking at me or guessing unnerved me.

I was strong, I had power, I'd kill him.

"( **ERROR: CANNOT LOAD** )" He looked over towards the remains. Like he was perusing some morbid gallery or some shit like that. His eyes were shut.

Was he judging me? Judging me for my sins.

"( ~~ERROR~~ _ ~~ER~~_ **ERROR** ~~ER~~ R ~~OR~~ )" He opened his eyes and I saw up close his burning blue left eye. The iris was so white that it gave the illusion that it was flashing different colors. Small black pupils stared at me from the center of the iris, surrounded by a blue flame that seemed to be raging in an almost majestic way.

"FUCK YOU!" I growled out, as I attempted to crawl away from his range, maybe allowing me enough movement to pull up the command settings. If not that, at least so I could have more space to think on what my next move should be.

It apparently wasn't what he was expecting, as the gripping in my chest tightened and I screamed out in pain.

" ~~...~~ " he sighed.

This feeling. What was this? It was a rapid throbbing in my chest that seemed like too much. It wasn't my heart, though that was pounding as well. The feeling was burning my insides, and that, along with the weight on my chest, it almost surely was going to cause ribs to break if any more pressure was added. It was the heat though, that was bothering me the most.

Almost like it was trying to mirror Sans flames in its intensity.

Sans sat down cross legged on the floor and leaned backwards onto his hands a few feet away from me, he seemed resigned to something. Was he giving up? Would he allow us past, without forcing us to kill him for once? Maybe he's learned his place.

"what's with that look?" Sans eye stared at me before he looked to the floor on his right.

"..."

"am i getting under your skin?" He chuckled and turned his head to wink his empty socket at me.

The fire in my heart dimmed a little. I looked away from him, as I mentally groaned at the joke. It was funny, because he didn't have any skin. What joy.

...

I… should say something. Other than curses of course. I didn't hate Sans, in fact he was one of my favorite characters. This was a prime opportunity. My throat was dry and tight due to the pressure though, leaving me unable to ask the questions running in my head.

I heard the rustle of clothes and bone on the tile floor, and suddenly his voice was closer.

"if you can speak you can answer questions," he said coldly.

"l...let me… me go," a soft wheeze managed to get out of me, despite me barely able to breath at the moment.

There was silence for a moment. Even the birds had gone silent. We probably scared them off during the battle. Though, really, it could hardly of been called a battle considering how one-sided it was.

"...no. i think I'll keep you here," he shrugged. "that way you can't harm anyone and you can't LOAD. we'll stay here forever if we have to." I felt the pressure lift a bit, and I took the opportunity to take a large gasp of oxygen. The weight was still heavy enough to keep me on the floor, but light enough that I wasn't crushed against it and could actually breath. I coughed heavily to attempt to relieve the scratchiness in my throat from the rough treatment, Sans waited patiently, not taking his eye off of me for even a moment. When my coughing subsided a silence enveloped the hall.

I pressed my forehead into the cold tile floor, and closed my eyes.

Sans was holding me down with that special blue magic. I could barely move, so I couldn't reach my menu options to LOAD. I could always try to convince Sans that I'd RESET, it might take awhile, but if I layed on the guilt and acting it could work. Yes, that was a good plan.

Tears began streaming down my face, and I wondered not for the first time at how far I'd gone from any sense of morality. For what? And then I'd RESET and give them their happy ending like that'll make up for it. Ha.

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

I just remembered something funny.

**FILE FOUND: LOAD**

 


	2. Chapter 1: Name the Fallen Human

# Player - Continue

## Chapter 1: Name the Fallen Human

 

I awoke with a start.

 

My eyes were wide yet I could not see. Open or closed it was the same. I could feel nothing. Hear nothing. Smell nothing. There was only the pitch blackness.

 

I stood. Or did I? Was I here, wherever here was? Did I exist, whatever existence is? I tried calling out, but nothing formed. There was silence. An endless void.

 

I tried to recall in the back of my mind what had happened before I woke up, but even my sense of self was dispersive, light and barely coherent. When you could hardly make sense of yourself, memory is far from reach.

 

I walked. There was no indication of progress or movement. Just my vague sense of self here, and a hope I was changing place.

 

Then, there was a pinprick of white in the expanse. That vague sense of movement brought me closer and closer until I stood before it. A box? A floating box with white borders and text with quivering letters underneath, with another smaller box above the letters. It’s glow was stinging me. But I adjusted, and read the line at the top.

 

_Name the fallen human_

 

_A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z_

_a b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z_

 

 _Quit_ _Backspace_ _Done_

 

I brought my hand up to the screen’s light, but nothing was there. Still, there was a brighter glow around the letter I’d intended to select and a click. Again, I selected another and the same occurred. Looking up, the smaller box now had the selected letters. I continued, running on an insistent instinct upon my mind until the result was satisfactory. I read the new letters in the box:

 

~~_ERROR: CORRUPTED FILE CANNOT OPEN_ ~~

 

I pressed done. The text disappeared, only the name remained growing in size, with a single question replacing the command from before:

 

_Is this name correct?_

_No_ **_Yes_**

 

A gust of wind poured from the box, cold and harsh. There was a booming cadence. I held my hands to my ears attempting to block the sound, but it continued to rise. A bright light flashed, consuming my vision. A light, burning hot, that I couldn’t escape from. It broke the void and entered my being, pushing me.

 

No I

wasfalling

**Imfalling **

** someonehe-! **

 

I awoke with a gasping breath. Chills running down my spine and my heart beating a mile a minute. I grappled underneath me, finding the soothing presence of solid ground. Looking down, I found my legs covered with blue jeans, and a short sleeved grey t-shirt on my chest. Here, right here, in front of me was my arms. I bring my hands directly in front of me, and examine them. The palms are slightly red and dirty due to me touching the ground, but they are here. The four creases in my palm, the three creases of my five fingers, the unique swirl of my fingerprints.

Why did I expect anything different?

I looked around and saw mostly darkness, but, if I focused I think I could make out walls of some kind. In front of me was a dark path with no lighting. Far above me, though, was a gaping hole that allowed light to filter down, and my eyes following it’s path onto a batch of golden flowers behind me. A bit of grass was even growing in the circle of light, surrounding a circular bed of golden flowers. The light was far, far away, but if I strained my ears past the echoing draft of winds, I think I could slightly hear the chirping of distant birds.

I was in a cave of some kind. The rock surrounding me having a purple tinge. My body shook slightly after a particularly harsh draft of wind flowed past me and down the dark path, carrying with it the sweet smell of the flowers.

Carefully, I stood, brushing off my hands on my jeans and taking a better look around me from my taller vantage point.

There was movement in the flower bed. I stared, not daring to get closer. The figure struggled to get up, slowly lifting up off of the flower bed with its hands. A child, maybe 7 or 8. It was wearing a blue shirt with magenta stripes and blue jean shorts. It had tan skin and short brown hair. On it’s leg was a dirty band-aid, and it had brown leather shoes. Against all instinct, I called out.

“hey…” No response. It looked around the cave, eyes glazing right past me. It was just standing there. Maybe I wasn't loud enough?

“HEY!” I tried again. Still nothing. I slowly walked forward in front of it, crouching down so I could be level with it.

The kid’s face… there was something uncanny about that face. Flat and empty, it had no affect. “It”, inhuman, an unknown. A chill went down my spine. It's eyes were brown, normal, but… so empty, looking past me like I wasn't there. I waved my hand in front of it but there was no response. Eerie.

“Can you… not see me? What am I a ghost?” I joke. Still nothing, geez. Okay then. I get back up and look around. This place was creeping me out. I look above us again, and seeing how far up the hole was, dred built in my stomach.

Okay, so we must have fallen. Authorities will come looking for us eventually if we just wait, but that's only if they know we're missing in the first place, which at least for me they probably don't. I pat down my pockets, hoping for something of use (such as a cellphone) , but they're empty. I sigh, looking down the dark corridor. The darkness was familiar. It seems the only way forward is towards the scary corridor. I look back down towards the kid. It hadn't moved an inch.

What a headache. I rubbed my temples.

Okay. Maybe there was another way out. Should I leave the kid here? All alone? Maybe not the best idea, but it seemed safe here. Yeah, leave the kid here, scout ahead alone.

“So… uh, s-stay here, okay?” The kid wasn't responding, so I don't know why I bothered. I begin walking towards the corridor, when I hear a rustling behind me. I stop and turn around.

The kid was right behind me.

I nearly jump out of my skin, stumbling backwards only for the kid to follow.

“O-okay kid, not so close. You scared me!” I laugh. Still nothing. Still staring past me. Curious, I take a step to the side. It follows. I take few steps in the opposite direction. Again it follows. I sigh. Guess the kid's coming with. I turn back around to face the corridor and begin walking down it, the footsteps of the kid echoing in the cave behind me.

We walk down the large passage, the further from the light, the darker it becomes. I reach behind me to grab the kids hand and we continue until the way brightens the smallest amount again. I wait for my eyes to adjust.

There, to the left was where the dim light was coming from. A huge doorway, framed by two massive doric pillars carved from the surrounding purple stone. We walk in front of it, and I examine the frame. At the top of the pillars was a slightly extended roof under which was a symbol, but it was too dark to make out. I look through the doorway to see a circle of light coming down from the surface, like the cave behind us, only there was no flowers here, only a patch of green grass. I let go of the kid’s hand and walk into the room trying to see if there’s any unseen dangers lurking in the shadows, but there was only the dark. It was like the small patch of light reached nowhere but below it, the rest consumed by the pitch black surroundings. It was unnatural, giving me goosebumps. Past the light was another intricate doorway like the one we had past.

Wanting to continue as fast as possible, I walk around the patch of grass looking up to inspect the hole above. The cave was just as high as the flower room, so no luck just crawling back out. Maybe further inside we’d find a way out. I turned towards the doorway, taking two steps forward.

“Howdy!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on fanfiction.net, but formatting not as good.
> 
> Comment, Kudos, Criticism, ect. All is welcome.


End file.
